Hope Recognize You
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Kris seorang murid baru yang hanya ingin mengenal Oh Sehun. Tapi... /KrisHun/


**Title : Hope Recognize You**

**By : Oh Hyun Sehun**

**Main Pair : KrisHun**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris and Other**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s)**

**Disclaimer : FF asli seribu persen punya saya, Kris juga punya saya(?) Apalagi Sehun punya saya banget(?). Jangan protes! dan satu lagi.. Saya adalah saya, saya itu punya orang tua saya!**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Don't Be Silent Please!**

* * *

"Ne.. Anyeonghaseo, Jouneun Kris imnida, bangapseumnida." Seseorang dengan tubuh tingginya memperkenalkan diri di depan sana.

Dengan iris mata obsidian, postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang tidak pendek, surai caramel, bentuk wajah yang agak asing dan tampan, dan pembawaan sikap berwibawanya menjadikan setiap orang yang memandang memperhatikannya akan jatuh terpesona.

Hampir semuanya menatap kagum akan pembawaan murid baru ini. Tatap mereka hampir tak lepas pada setiap inci gerak geriknya. Bagaimana cara ia memperkenalkan, membungkuk hormat sampai cara ia membalas senyum teman barunya tak tersisakan dari perhatian.

"Kris shi.. kau bisa duduk di kursi sana." Titah Park saem dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan menunjukkan bangku paling belakang, salah satu kursinya kosong.

Kris melangkah menuju kursi yang dimaksud. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah ketika seseorang tengah menatap akrab kedatangannya. Kris perlahan mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah namja yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajah di lingkaran lengan yang ia saling tumpukan. Menyimpan tasnya di belakang kursi yang ia duduki sebelum ia memulai menyamankan diri.

Sedikit heran dengan sikap teman sebelahnya yang terlihat malas, Kris mencoba mengajaknya berbincang.

"Anyeong.. Kris imnida, kau?" Kris menepuk pundak orang itu.

Ia mendongak, merasa tak sendirian lagi di mejanya. Menatap Kris dalam, hingga ia lemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris shi.." Ia tersenyum lagi.

Kris kembali menatapnya heran. manik hazel itu sedikit redup ketika ia ulas senyum di wajahnya barusan. Kulit wajahnya putih pucat, tatapnya sayu, suaranya serak parau. Kris yakin ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau sakit?" Kris menapakkan telapaknya pada lengan namja itu.

"Tidak, hanya lelah." Ia kembali mengulas senyum.

Kris terhenyak dengan tatapan dari senyum itu. Terpampang jelas ia tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Baiklah. Kita jadi teman baik bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu hanya memandang Kris kosong. Mendapatkan respon yang tak sesuai keinginan, Kris hanya menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

"Kris shi.. itu namamu kan?" Seseorang menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Ne.." Kris tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, berjalan memutar sebelum akhirnya ia dudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah, kursi teman sebangku Kris.

"Aku Tao, Huang ZiTao. Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau tidak berbaur dengan yang lain?" Orang itu bernama Tao, bertanya kepada Kris.

"Tidak, lain kali saja." Kris menjawab santai. Membuka kaca matanya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya.

"Mana orang ini?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"Sehun. Kemana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aish.. kebiasaan. Ku kira jika sudah mendapat teman sebangku ia akan berubah. Ia selalu menghilang jika sedang istirahat. Tak pernah ada yang tahu ia pergi kemana." Tao menghela nafas berat.

Kris menggigit telunjuk kanannya, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan Tao sebangkunya itu memang terlihat aneh. Terlebih tadi saat belajar ia hanya menatap guru yang sedang menerangkan dengan tatapan kosong tak seperti orang memperhatikan.

"Apa selalu seperti itu?"

"Dua tahun pertama kami belajar dia termasuk orang yang aktif dan ceria. Prestasinya juga sangat mengagumkan. - " Kris mendengar penjelasan itu serius.

" - Tapi, ketika kami naik ke kelas tiga tahun sekarang dia sempat tak masuk selama kurang lebih satu bulan, mungkin. Tak ada keterangan apapun darinya. Hingga ia kembali bersekolah, sikapnya berubah drastis. Ia jadi pendiam dan menolak jika kami ajak untuk bersama. Sifatnya jadi anti sosial. Ia tak pernah terlihat aktif lagi, bahkan dalam pelajaran sekalipun. dan parahnya ia lebih memilih duduk sendiri dan sering menghilang seperti ini." Jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Dia sering sakit?" Tanya Kris kemudian sebelum akhirnya membenarkan sejenak letak duduknya, dan menghadap Tao sekarang.

"Entahlah, dia sakit atau tidak aku tidak tahu. Tapi semakin hari wajahnya semakin pucat."

"Apa kau tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Eoh Kris aku keluar dulu mau ke kantin. Ikut?" Ucap Tao kemudian. Lantas berdiri kemudian memutari bangku yang barusan ia duduki.

"Tidak." Kris kembali memakai kaca mata, dan hendak membuka lembaran tebal itu.

.

.

.

.

Ia edarkan pandangannya menuju sekeliling. Tanaman bunga lily putih mendominasi setiap lahan lenggang nan sepi di belakang sekolah itu. Rumput-rumput yang sepertinya baru keluar kembali karena musim dingin kemarin mereka bersembunyi, hijau muda. Cukup luas. Kursi dengan dua dudukkan disana tepat dibawah pohon maple sudut taman. Tempat cukup indah nan asri sepertinya, namun atmosfer sekitar seperti tidak mendukung pemandangan indah ini, terasa menakutkan dengan cahaya senja yang hampir menjemput malam. Semilir angin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan kulit dan merambati seluruh sarafnya, menambah kesan mencekam terhadapnya saja. Seperti tengah berada di antara ribuan makam yang menghalangi langkahnya, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, padahal hanya taman biasa.

Ia lihat kini seseorang yang sedari tadi diikutinya mulai menampakkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Orang itu bukan seorang pembunuh maupun pencuri, hanya saja sikapnya yang aneh membuatnya ingin mengetahui saja seluk-beluk dari kehidupan orang itu. Oh Sehun. Kris putuskan untuk menampakkan diri saja padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menoleh, mencari suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" Bukannya jawaban yang ia ucapkan, ia balik bertanya.

"Tidak penting. Kenapa kau berada disini? Disini sepi, dan.. menyeramkan." Kris berucap dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati lawan bicaranya.

"Hanya.."

Sehun memberi jeda cukup lama. Ia menunduk memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia genggam.

"Hanya?" Kris menepuk pelan pundak namja itu dari belakang.

"Menikmati hidup."

Kris bergernyit, tak paham maksud pernyataan barusan. Ia berjongkok menyamai posisi namja surai brown itu. meliriknya melalui ekor mata.

"Untuk apa lily itu?" Kris mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kurasa tidak penting bagimu." Ia meletakkan lily masih berakar itu di tanah, sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya juga. Skop kecil masih dipegangnya. Bergelayut manja ketika sang empu mengayun-ayunkan dirinya di pegangan tangan yang di tumpukan di kedua lutut yang ia lipat.

"Tidak, hanya saja sikapmu aneh." Kris menjawab santai. Ia pejamkan mata sejenak ketika hembusan angin senja itu membelai lembut surai caramelnya. Nyaman ternyata.

"Kau mengikutiku?".

Sejenak Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya. Melirik namja disampingnya, sebelum ia benar-benar menatap lekat manik hazel itu. Kris beringsut, memiringkan posisinya dan menghadapkan wajahnya lurus dengan namja milky skin itu.

"Aku.. ingin mengenalmu."

Sehun bergerak mundur. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri, meraih bunga lily yang sebelumnya ia hiraukan.

"Kau.. Kau tidak perlu mengenalku. Kau hanya perlu menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Jangan susahkan dirimu hanya untuk mengenalku. Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak merasa nyaman jika orang terlalu dekat denganku. apalagi mengetahui bagaimana hidupku." Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian berbalik, hendak meninggalkan posisinya di tempat barusan. Sedikit ia menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang tertempeli debu-debu tanah. Ia menarik nafas perlahan sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Kris seduktif di telinga Sehun. Sudah tepat berada di belakangnya dengan lengan yang terlingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping itu. "Untuk apa bunga lily itu?"

"Tadinya Aku ingin menanam bunga ini. Aku amat menyukainya." Jawaban barusan terucap spontan dari bibir Sehun, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman ketika Kris memeluknya seperti ini. Kemudian Ia mengangkat lily itu dan menatapnya lekat, seakan itu adalah barang paling di sayanginya.

Merasakan sesuatu tengah menariknya, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Kris mengusap pelan surai yang kini mengelitiki leher jenjangnya.

"Boleh aku mengenalmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kris mengangguk mengerti akan sikap egois temannya ini. Ya, temannya.

"Pulanglah." Ucap Sehun kemudian setelah beberapa saat keduanya dilanda keheningan.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Perlahan ia lepaskan lengan Kris yang masih bergelayut mesra di pinggangnya. Ia rasa ini sudah terlalu jauh. Kris benar-benar ingin mengetahui segala mengenai hidupnya. Bahkan ia memberitahu Kris bahwa ia amat menyukai lily putih.

"Kris shi.."

"Kenapa kau selalu menghilang dan pergi ke tempat ini jika istirahat?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kali ini Sehun benar-benar beranjak dari pelukan Kris, lantas berbalik dan menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak penting bagimu. Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku.. aku ingin disini."

Kris mengernyit lagi. Teman barunya ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia ingin berada di tempat seperti ini sementara hari mulai larut, dan gelap.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu nanti mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau akan kena marah jika kau pulang selarut ini." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris yang tengah menatap punggungnya heran.

Sesaat setelahnya, sebelum langkah ke empatnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu Sehun terkesiap kaget, mendapati sesuatu telah mengotori kemeja sekolah bagian dadanya. Ia menunduk memperhatikan aliran hangat yang menuruni bibir atasnya. Semakin banyak saja. Cairan merah lekat tengah keluar dari hidungnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahannya dengan berusaha menutupinya menggunakan saput tangan yang selalu ia bawa. Ya, selalu ia bawa karena hal seperti ini bukanlah hal tabu baginya, ini sudah biasa terjadi terlebih ia merasa lelah.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha berjalan untuk pulang. Tak sadar benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat telah hilang. Lily putih dan skop kecilnya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Cahaya kelip kunang-kunang mulai mengelilingi pandangnnya. Ia gelengkan kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar berusaha mengusir rasa pusing berlebihan. Keseimbangannya bahkan mulai hilang, terbukti ia berjalan sesekali hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Ia benar-benar tak kuat. Pandangannya mulai kabur hingga nuansa gelap dan pengap memenjarakannya. Semua terasa hampa.

**…**

**= 'Oh Hyun Sehun' =**

**…**

Buku-buku tebal ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin bosan saja. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk memecahkan beberapa soal yang tadi pagi di berikan Mrs. Biologi manis nan kejam –menurutnya- itu padanya dan hanya padanya. Sebagai bentuk hukuman yang ia terima karena sama sekali tak memperhatikan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Ia tangkup wajah rupawannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukkan di atas meja. Matanya terus bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti aluran deretan huruf dengan standar ukuran yang terbilang kelewat mungil. Beruntung kaca mata baca berlensa tebal dengan bentuk kotak tak sempurna itu tak pernah lupa ia bawa, selalu bertengger manis di saku kemeja atasnya.

Ia mulai merasa frustasi, baru kali ini ia tak begitu konsentrasi dalam menyangkut pelajaran. Jelas saja, tak akan pernah ia temukan jawaban dari semua soal-soal menyebalkan itu. Ia memang bersama dan membaca buku-buku dengan tebal dan penulis beragam, amat banyak buku yang ia pinjam. Namun percuma, pikirannya terbang kearah yang sama, ke kejadian yang ia pikirkan ketika pelajaran biologi tadi pagi.

Orang itu, orang yang selalu ia ingin kenal. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ia ingin segera pulang saja dan menjenguk orang itu. Ia alihkan pandangannya menuju kursi sebelah, tengah kosong. Padahal baru kemarin ia duduk berdampingan namja kelewat putih itu, sekarang ia tidak ada, tak masuk sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

_Tubuh itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah merah kering bertumbuhkan rumput-rumput liar taman hijau muda. Seorang namja lain yang menyaksikan dari detik pertama ia berjalan lunglai hingga tubuh itu perlahan merosot ke tanah segera menghambur dari tempat semula, menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dirangkulnya diri itu dengan begitu lembut, beranjak membawanya ke tempat lebih nyaman. Sementara, linangan liquid merah pekat masih terus meloloskan dirinya dari tubuh si pemilik hidung bangir._

_ Untuk sejenak ia tertegun menyaksikan orang berkulit seputih susu itu tak juga hendak mengusikkan kelopak mata indahnya. Ia usap pelan bibir tipis bagian atasnya yang ternodai cairan amis dengan telunjuk panjang tangan kanannya. Ia masih bingung apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk segera menyadarkan namja di rangkulannya ini. Ia amat menyukai pelajaran bidang ilmu pengetahuan alam, tapi akan segera menyerah jika di hadapkan pada materi-materi biolagi tentang kesehatan dan sebagainya. Ia paling buta akan bagaimana cara pemberian pertolongan pertama pada orang yang mengalami kecelakaan. Meski bukan korban dari kecelakaan apapun, orang ini tetap butuh pertolongan pertama dari seorang ahli palang merah._

_ Setelah lamanya ia diam dalam posisi yang sama, dengan orang itu di pangkuan tangannya, ia putuskan untuk membawa tubuh kurus itu menuju ruangan UKS. Tak terbesit raut wajah khawatir sedikitpun. Namun, keringat dinginnya terus bercucuran melewati pelipisnya begitu saja. Ia tahu, ia amat mengetahui kondisi temannya ini tak sedang dalam keadaan baik sejak pagi tadi ia tersenyum untuk pertama kali padanya. Hatinya kini tak henti berteriak untuk siapa saja dapat membantunya menyadarkan namja tak berdaya di pangkuannya ini._

_ Perlahan ia baringkan tubuh tak sadar temannya di atas tempat empuk berbungkus kain putih dengan dua bantalan sebagai penyangga kepala. Ia perhatikan bentuk lekuk wajah itu dari ujung rambut hingga bawah dagunya. 'Manis' batinnya tanpa sadar berucap. Sesaat ia mengagumi sosok itu diam-diam namun saat itu juga ia tepis pikiran liarnya. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengindahkan perasaannya._

_ Ia beranjak dari duduknya semula yang menghadap tubuh berkulit putih tak berdaya itu bermaksud mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sekitar bibir itu yang masih berbalut cairan merah yang mulai mongering. Pendarahan di hidungnya telah berhenti ternyata._

_ Baskom putih berukuran sedang dengan air jernih di dalamnya ia berhasil dapatkan. Bermodalkan saput tangan yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan tak sadar itu ia mulai membersihkan. Ia juga sempat merasa heran, kenapa tak satupun benda yang dapat membantunya di ruang kesehatan itu. Hanya kotak obat kecil berisikan obat-obatan yang tentunya tak ia kenal, obat merah, alkohol, gulungan plester dan perban, hanya itu yang dapat ia temukan diruangan minimalis bernuansa putih ini._

_ Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan-tangan telatennya berhasil mengangkat seluruh noda merah yang mengotori sekitar wajah kelewat manis di hadapannya._

_ "Sehun-ah sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh?" Gumamnya pelan, tepat pada orang yang sedang dirawatnya._

_ Ia sishkan terlebih dahulu peralatan yang barusan benar-benar membantunya. Setelahnya, ia hadapkan kembali wajahnya memperhatkan wajah lainnya yang tengah damai masih tak sadarkan diri. Tangan lihainya perlahan merayap membelai lembut kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat wajah temannya itu. Sesekali ia menekan-nekan pipi tirusnya. Ia tersenyum simpul._

_ "Aku… Aku ingin mengenalmu." _

_Gumamnya lagi tanpa menurunkan tangan besarnya dari wajah manis itu Ulasan senyum masih enggan pudar dari mimik muka rupawannya mengingat betapa anehnya orang yang tengah bersamanya ini yang tak mau dikenal orang lain. Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak sadar sosok yang tengah ia belai wajahnya telah membuka mata._

_"Kris shi.."_

**…**

**= 'Oh Hyun Sehun' =**

**…**

Hatinya masih berkecamuk. Melanjutkan niatnya untuk berjenguk atau ia putuskan untuk pulang saja. Sedari tadi ia tak henti menghentakkan kaki bersepatunya bosan ke lantai yang tengah ia pijaki. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk segera membuka pintu kayu coklat dengan ukiran antik bunga lily'nya.

Beruntung ia sempat mengantarnya pulang kemarin petang, hingga akhirnya ia tahu dimana orang itu tinggal. Tapi apakah sekarang orang itu tak sedang di rumahnya? Pasalnya ia sudah beberapa kali menekan nekan bel rumah ini yang sepertinya tak pernah tersentuh, terlihat dari bentuknya yang masih sangat baru dan masih terasa kaku ketika di tekan tadi. Apa ia tak pernah kedatangan tamu?

Ia sudah benar-benar bosan. Ia putuskan untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri yang ternyata tak terkunci. Ia merutuki dirinya untuk ini.

"Permisi.."

Ia menyembulkan kepala sedikit ke dalam dengan badan yang separuhnya masih berada di perbatasan pintu dan ruangan. Merasa tak ada respon sedikitpun dari pemilik rumah, ia putuskan untuk memasuki rumah itu tanpa permisi. Ia tahu, dirumah ini tak ada orang lain selain orang itu. Sehun sendiri yang bilang ia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Dan itulah satu lagi hal yang diketahui Kris dari Sehun. Namun belum cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai 'kita telah kenal satu sama lain'.

"Sehun-ah.. kau dirumah?"

Ia menghambur mencari sosok itu yang tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Ruang tamu minimalis dengan sofa setengah melingkar dan mejanya di tengah tertata begitu rapih. Lagi, Kris lebih tahu lagi bagaimana Sehun sebenarnya, Sehun bukanlah pemalas.

"Sehun-ah.."

Ia beranjak menuju ruangan lain. Lemari es ukuran kecil, meja makan dengan dua pasang kursi yang saling berhadapan, Sebuah pintu lain yang ia tahu itu pasti kamar mandi, rak sepatu yang hanya dihuni tiga pasang saja dan satu pasangnya lagi sandal rumahan, kompor elektrik yang masih menyala. Tunggu, masih menyala? Sehun tentu masih di rumah ini. Ia matikan kompor itu meski hal ini tentunya bukanlah hal sopan mengingat dimana sekarang ini ia berada, tapi daripada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Merasa tak menemukan sosok manis itu Kris beranjak.

Ia melangkah kemudian menaiki tangga yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan dapur. Ia asumsikan bahwa tangga ini akan menuntunnya menuju kamar Sehun. Dan benar saja, hanya ada satu ruangan berpintu di depannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia membuka pintu itu yang lagi-lagi berukiran antik bunga lily. Tak terkunci.

"Sehun!"

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati tubuh tak berdaya kemarin kembali tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai marmer dingin kamar. Sesegera mungkin ia bergegas dan membawa tubuh itu menuju ranjang yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada. Tak disangka, kamar Sehun begitu luas, bahkan untuk dihuni empat orang saja mungkin masih terasa lenggang. Fakta bahwa rumah kecil biasa ini mempunyai satu ruangan mewah. Dengan ruangan tamu sesempit itu dan dapurnya juga yang hanya cukup satu orang saja memasak bebas tentu membuat kamarnya ini terasa sangat – sangat berbeda meskipun kamar mewah bukanlah hal yang jarang ditemukan di rumah lain.

Tubuhnya amat dingin. Mungkin sedari tadi ia pingsan dengan beralaskan lantai dingin membuat suhu luar badannya dingin juga. Ia rebahkan tubuh tak berdaya Sehun di atas ranjangnya. Ia singkirkan poni yang mulai memanjang itu untuk tak menutup wajah manis Sehun. Kris mulai panik.

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa lagi eoh? Bangunlah.. Aku mohon.."

Ia genggam erat tangan putih itu, mencoba mengalirkan suhu dari tubuhya. Ia lihat wajah itu putih pucat. Dengan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi dianggurkannya ia menutupi tubuh Sehun hingga batas leher.

"Sehun-ah aku mohon bangunlah.."

Tak hentinya Kris bergumamkan kalimat itu dengan tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan Sehun di dadanya. Masih saja terasa begitu dingin. Pikiran Kris jatuh pada Sehun yang mungkin telah meninggal. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi sebelum ia mengenalnya. Tapi bukan hanya mengenalnya, Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkannya bagaimanapun yang terjadi. Ia teman barunya yang pertama kali membuat hatinya bergerak nyaman meski sikap Sehun yang menghindarinya.

Dipeluknya tubuh itu dengan air mata yang deras keluar tak siap jika teman barunya ini harus meninggalkannya. Ia periksa pergelangan nadi Sehun. Ia lega masih ada denyut pompa darahnya.

Ia putuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Namun sebelum ia merangkul dan membawa Sehun di pangkuan lengannya, tangan Sehun mulai bergerak. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Kris yang mengetahuinya tak ayal merebahkan senyum lega dan bahagia.

Tangisnya pecah. Lengannya memeluk tubuh itu erat amat erat, seakan tubuh itu tak pernah rela ia lepas kala seinci pun.

"Kris-shi.." Sehun bergumam di tengah tubuhnya masih dipelukan Kris.

Isakan tangis Kris masih terdengar. Amat lega mungkin hingga ia enggan berhenti bersyukur akan pikirannya tadi yang salah besar tentang sudah tiadanya namja manis yang tubuhnya kembali menghangat ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau jangan tinggalkan aku ne." Dengan berat hati ia melepas pelukan sepihaknya kemudian menatap manik hazel memabukan itu lekat.

"Kris.. apa yang kau bicarakan.." Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan gumaman pelan yang barusan Sehun keluarkan.

Kris tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne." Kris lagi-lagi memeluknya erat.

Sehun menunduk di pelukan Kris. Seperti tengah ada sesuatu yang amat memberatkan perkataan Kris tadi. Ia ragu, ia amat ragu. Ia membalas pelukan Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris, tangisnya mulai pecah.

"Kris, kau boleh mengenalku.." Sehun kembali bergumam. Meskipun amat pelan, dengan jarak yang bahkan tak terpaut sedikitpun Kris tentu mendengarnya.

Senyum Kris semakin merekah.

"Sehun-ah sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau sakit apa? Beritahu aku Sehun-ah."

"Aku.. Aku hanya lelah Kris.."

"Selalu begitu. Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin memberitahuku sekarang. Kau ingin makan apa eoh? Apa makanan paling kau suka? Biar aku buatkan." Kris melepas pelukannya, memegang bahu Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tidak Kris. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin lily putih. Tidak usah sekarang. Kau bisa memberiku kapan saja." Sehun tersenyum. Garis matanya membentuk sabit hampir menutupi seluruh manik hazel indahnya kala ia tersenyum kali ini. Bukan paksaan, melainkan senyum paling tulusnya.

"Lily putih? Baiklah. Besok akan kubawakan banyak bunga lily putih untukmu. Tapi, apa kau sudah makan?" Kris bertanya seraya tangannya masih sibuk mengusap kasar air matanya yang tak henti keluar.

"Aku, aku sudah makan Kris." Sehun menjawab yakin.

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Kris.."

"Ne.. Ada apa?"

"Aku.. aku nyaman di dekatmu." Sehun berucap lirih. Jari lentiknya masih betah memelintir gumpalan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya sebatas pinggang. Sementara matanya tak berani menatap iris malam yang menatap lekat dirinya, ia malu.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Tidak Kris.. aku.. aku hanya bercanda." Sehun tersenyum.

DEG..

Senyumnya barusan, Sehun tersenyum paksa. Kris amat merasakannya. Tapi ia tahu, ia tahu alasan namja yang lebih muda darinya ini menampilkan senyum paksa padanya.

"Sehun-ah.. Aku sangat senang bersamamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Meskipun aku belum mengetahui tentang dirimu lebih jauh, tapi kurasa kau orang yang bisa membuat hatiku nyaman berada di sisimu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tahu, kau membutuhkan seseorang berada di sisimu juga. Jadi biarkan aku dekat dengamu."

Sehun menunduk. Raut keraguan tercetak jelas di ukiran indah wajah putihnya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun merasakan sesuatu tengah menggerayap di tengkuknya. Ia menengadah bermaksud menatap wajah rupawan teman tingginya ini. Tapi..

Chu…

Sehun membelalakan mata. Ini di luar dugaan. Bibir Kris menempel di bibirnya lembut. Semakin lama Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan terus menekan tengkuk Sehun. Merasakannya, Sehun merasakan Kris tulus menciumnya, iapun memejamkan mata.

Tak singkat begitu saja, Kris menggoda sedikit dengan menggigit bibir bawah Sehun. Sehun mengerti, ia membuka mulutnya untuk Kris dapat memasukinya lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar lengan Sehun bergelayut sempurna di leher jenjang Kris, membuat Kris nyaman akan posisinya. Suara kecipakan menyatunya bibir merekapun mendominasi ruangan tak sempit itu. Mereka saling bertukar saliva tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Mereka menikmatinya, ya amat menikmati ciumannya.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk dada Kris setelah dirasa paru-parunya menuntut akan pasokan oksigen yang sudah hampir habis. Kris mengerti, Ia pun dengan enggan akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva yang masih mengikat bibir bawah keduanya menggantung sempurna, putus kemudian di tengah dan membasahi sudut bibir keduanya pula.

"Maaf.." Kris bergumam lirih. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap pelan saliva yang berbekas di bibir lawannya barusan.

"Tidak Kris.." Sehun menunduk malu. "Aku.. aku menyukainya.."

Sehun menghambur memeluk Kris erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajah tirusnya kembali di dada Kris. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama Kris, apalagi dengan posisi saat ini. Sehun seperti tak ingin melepas Kris, teman barunya.

"Kris.. aku menyukaimu."

Kris tersenyum simpul. Ia mengerti, bahkan mengetahui hampir seluruh perasaan namja berkulit putih ini. Sehun memerlukan kehangatan berarti.

"Sehun-ah.. aku juga menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu." Kris membalas pelukan Sehun.

Mendengar penuturan Kris barusan yang sebenarnya memang kalimat paling diinginkannya, Sehun melepas paksa pelukannya. Ia bukan tak terima dengan perkataan Kris, ingat Sehun amat menginginkannya. Tapi ia ragu, amat ragu bahkan tidak yakin bisa membuat Kris bahagia jika mencintainya sekarang. Ia takut Kris terluka.

"Tidak Kris ini salah..Kau jangan mencintaiku. Cukup aku yang menyukaimu." Sehun menunduk lagi.

"Itu tidak adil Sehun-ah.."

"Tidak Kris. Kau bahkan akan menyesal jika mencintaiku sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa hmm? Aku amat nyaman berada bersamamu." Kris berkata yakin seraya merangkul kepala bersurai brown itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Bahu Sehun bergetar. Sehun terisak lagi. Perlahan tangan Sehun merayap masuk ke dalam saku bawah jaket yang Kris kenakan. Menyimpan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Setelahnya ia tersenyum, masih dalam pelukan Kris.

Sehun melepas pelukan Kris. Ia pun menatap lekat iris hitam itu.

"Kris.. aku ingin tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku." Sehun berucap lirih sambil mencoba membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau lelah? Baiklah.. tidur yang nyenyak. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Tapi berjanjilah besok jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Aku harap besok kau dapat masuk sekolah."

"Aku berjanji Kris. Aku hanya berjanji aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Sehun tersenyum di tengah ucapannya. "Pulanglah."

"Nanti malam aku kembali ne.."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan tidur nyenyak."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tidurlah, aku pulang jika kau sudah tidur."

Kris mengecup pelan dahi Sehun. Turun mencium kedua kelopak mata indah itu bergantian dan mengusap pelan hidung bangirnya. Sampai di bawah, ia kecup kembali bibir tipis merah jambu itu.

Sehun tersenyum, kembali membuat manik hazel itu tertutupi seluruhnya hingga membentuk garis sabit kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia tutupkan kedua matanya dengan senyum tak ia hapuskan. Deru napasnya teratur, ia pun tertidur dengan damai.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh?" Kris berucap lirih. Kembali ia kecup dahi namja yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai itu.

Membenarkan letak selimut yang di pakai Sehun. Lantas beranjak pergi bermaksud untuk pulang.

Sejenak ia menolehkan kepala memperhatikan pintu yang barusan ia lewati keluar. Kris kembali tersenyum. Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan Sehun yang terlelap di dalam sana.

**…**

**= 'Oh Hyun Sehun' =**

**…**

_'Kris, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena hanya bisa menyampaikannya seperti ini. Kau boleh menganggapku seperti apa, asal kau tak pernah menyesali keberadaanku saja._

_Kau ingin mengenalku bukan?_

_Sebenarnya kau sudah jauh lebih mengenalku dari yang lain. Kau satu-satunya orang dari banyak orang di sana yang hanya ku ketahui namanya yang mau mengenalku lebih jauh. Banyak memang orang sepertimu padaku, namun mereka hanya sekilas melirikku dengan pertanyaan sok perhatian yang akan cukup pada satu jawaban saja. Kau tahu juga kan jawaban apa yang pasti ku keluarkan jika bertanya tentang diriku? "Tidak penting" hanya itu, dan mereka akan merasa cukup begitu saja. Tapi kau berbeda, beberapa kali kau bertanya meski dengan hasil yang sama yaitu tanda tanya besar mungkin, kau tak menyerah begitu saja._

_Kau tahu, sebenarnya itulah yang paling ku inginkan. Sikap acuhku dan menghindari orang lain hanya semata menutupi seluruh benak hasratku sebenarnya yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kau boleh menganggapku orang menyedihkan, Kris._

_._

Senyum.

Tersenyum.

.

_Aku pernah berpikir bahwa tak akan pernah ada orang sepertimu yang mau memperhatikanku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Anggapan burukku tentang hal itu harus sesegera mungkin ku hapuskan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jujur, aku amat merasa nyaman bersamamu sejak senja itu. Bagaimana kau bicara hangat padaku, bagaimana kau merangkul lembut diriku di pelukanmu dan bagaimana kau menatapku penuh arti. Aku amat menyukai itu._

**_._**

Ia tersenyum lagi

.

_Dan kau tahu? aku amat menyukai bubble tea lho. Ku harap kau dapat membelikanku banyak dan banyak sekali bubble tea jika aku masih sempat merayakan ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas, tepat di tanggal 12 April besok._

_._

DEG..

.

_Aku juga amat menyukai lily putih. Aku bukan seorang Yeoja yang menyukai bunga, ingat itu Kris! Tapi kurasa lily putih adalah lambang ketenangan. Aku salah ya? Itu menurutku saja. Aku akan merasa tenang jika sudah melihat lily putih. Aku harap kau memberiku sebucket besar lily putih di ulang tahunku juga. hahaha.._

_._

"Aku berjanji."

_._

_Kau juga harus tahu ini Kris jika kau benar-benar ingin mengenalku. Aku paling merasa takut jika berada di tempat sempit apalagi penuh dengan debu. Jadi, aku harap rumahmu tak sempit dan berantakan jika suatu saat nanti aku bertamu kerumah mu yaa.._

_._

"Suatu saat nanti? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

.

_Aku tinggal di rumah sendirian. Kau tentu tahu, aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Kedua orang tuaku, aku tak tahu dimana mereka. Ini rumahku, dibangun dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri dengan menjalani pekerjaan sebagai tutor untuk anak dari seorang yang kaya. Pasti kau berfikir itu tak mungkin, iya kan? Mana mungkin orang yang hanya berprofesi sebagai tutor dapat membangun rumah. Ah tenang, itu mustahil bagiku kalau bukan karena mereka, orang yang membayarkulah yang membuatkan rumah ini. Bukan hanya itu, kebutuhan materiku pun amat mereka manja, aku amat mereka perhatikan pula._

_Namun hidupku berubah sejak aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Mereka tidak memberhentikanku, aku yang meminta karena sesuatu membuat akal sehatku sempat hilang. Bahkan karena itu juga aku sempat tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu. Ah tidak, satu bulan tepatnya. Perhatian mereka terputus begitu saja, dan aku amat merasa sendirian lagi setelah lamanya aku merasa hidup diantara tawa kebahagiaan mereka._

_Satu hal lagi mungkin perlu kau tahu. Itu.. itu tentang penyakitku. Aku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir.._

_._

"K-Kanker otak? Sta-stadium akhir?.."

.

_Dan itulah yang membuatku berhenti bekerja. Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa tak ku beritahu saja mereka –orang kaya itu- untuk mengobatiku dengan menjalani terapi mahal keluar negeri. Ya, aku bisa saja meminta itu semua. Tapi, tapi aku lelah Kris. Aku sudah terlalu lelah._

_._

"Kau bahkan tak memberitahu ku."

.

_Kurasa akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal yang aku suka. Ya, aku suka melihat bunga lily, aku suka menanam lily putih di taman belakang sekolah. Itu alasanku menghilang di jam istirahat. Kadang jam pulangpun aku habiskan disana sampai larut menjemput._

_._

"Sehun-ah.."

.

_Ah Kris, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara. Itu cukup kan untuk kau mengenalku? Maafkan aku Kris aku terlalu banyak bercerita sendiri sementara kau hanya menjadi pembaca disini tanpa sedikitpun aku memberi kesempatan untuk kau ._

_Kuharap kau dapat memakluminya Kris, karena ku rasa tak akan ada lagi kesempatan di lain waktu untuk ku berbagi ini semua. Bukannya kau yang ingin mengenalku? Aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi permintaan 'mengenal' mu itu jika tak ku beri tahu sekarang ini. _

_Jadi.. semoga kita bertemu lagi Kris…_

_Aku menyukaimu…_

_Oh Sehun. _

_Wednesday, April 11/12_

_._

_._

_._

DEG...

DEG…

DEG…

"Sehun-ah.. kau.."

.

_"Aku.. Aku hanya lelah Kris.."_

_ "Kris.. aku ingin tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku."_

_"Aku hanya berjanji aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."_

_"Aku akan tidur nyenyak."_

_._

_._

TIDAK!

TIDAK!

Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Degup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kakinya bergetar lemas. Secarik kertas biru tosca yang ia temukan di saku jaket bawahnya, yang barusan ia baca, kembali ia lipat rapih sebelum akhirnya ia menghambur pergi menuju kendaraan yang sempat mengantarnya pulang barusan. Air matanya tak hentinya membasahi wajah rupawannya. 'Apakah harus.. Apakah harus secepat itu? Tidak Sehun! Tunggu aku!'

**…**

**= 'Oh Hyun Sehun' =**

**…**

_Ku harap kau dapat membelikanku banyak dan banyak sekali bubble tea jika aku masih sempat merayakan ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas, tepat di tanggal 12 April besok._

"Ini.. aku bawa kupon sepuluh bubble tea gratis untukmu Sehun-ah."

Disusapnya nisan putih yang tercancap di tanah masih basah itu bertuliskan"Oh Sehun, 12/04/1994 – 11/04/2012". Ia jatuh tertunduk dengan lutut ia tumpukan di atas tanah merah beralaskan rumput-rumput hijau muda.

_Aku harap kau memberiku sebucket besar lily putih di ulang tahunku juga. hahaha.._

"Dan satu lagi.. aku juga membawakanmu sebucket besar bunga lily putih pesananmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya Sehun-ah.." Dan ia letakkan benda ikatan bundar itu di atas tanah merah menggunduk dengan taburan bunga segar menutupi seluruhnya.

"Maaf aku tak sempat membuatkanmu kue dengan lilinnya yang indah. Tapi.. Saengil Chukae hamnida Sehun-ah.." Kini ia peluk erat udara hampa sekitarnya.

Ia merongoh saku celana jeans nya, mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Benda antik berupa bandul kunci lily putih dengan ukiran indah nama 'Oh Sehun' tertera jelas disana, ia genggam seraya menatapnya lekat. Benda yang juga ia temukan bersama surat terakhir Sehun itu tak akan pernah ia hilangkan. Ia berjanji akan menyimpan selamanya hadiah dari Sehun itu.

_"Tidak Kris. Kau bahkan akan menyesal jika mencintaiku sekarang."_

"Sehun-ah aku mencintaimu. Dan aku.. Aku tidak menyesal.."

Kris memejamkan mata. Ia beranjak dari duduk berpangkunya lantas ia pergi meninggalkan tanah pemakaman itu setelah sebelumnya ia kecup pelan nisan putih Sehun dengan sayang.

_Aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi permintaan 'mengenal' mu itu jika tak ku beri tahu sekarang ini. _

_Jadi.. semoga kita bertemu lagi Kris…_

_Aku menyukaimu…_

**~END~**

* * *

**Haii haii #lambai lambai..**

**Ini Hyun bawa FF gx jelas lagi!**

**gimana? seru? apa mengecewakan?**

**review ne, biar Hyun bisas dapetin Sehun Oppa... #Plakk**

**#Dibakar**

**okehlah permirsahhh.. review aja!**


End file.
